Alex Moss
Alex Moss was a farmhand at Butlers Farm, who was employed by John Barton. He was also the ex-boyfriend of Victoria Sugden. Storylines 2011: Arrival in Emmerdale In, April 2011, Alex arrives in the village at Butlers Farm and John Barton introduces him as the new farmhand, to his wife Moira and daughter Holly as his son Adam arrives home, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. Later on, Hannah swoons over the dinner table as Alex tries to make small talk, but Adam is clearly put out by the new worker and his dad's instant approval. 2012: Death In December 2012, he was murdered by Cameron Murray. Cameron confessed to Alex that he unintentionally murdered Carl King in October, and while Alex promised to keep his mouth shut, Cameron soon became paranoid that Alex was going to tell the police, so on Christmas Eve, he kidnapped Alex and hid him in a van. Alex tricked Cameron into a false sense of security, then pushed him aside, jumped from the van and made a B-line across the surrounding forest. However, Alex was unable to outrun Cameron, and unfortunately, he was captured again. However, this time Cameron wanted to make sure that his secret would never come out, so he beat Alex to death in the van, and buried his body in Home Farm grounds. Alex was soon accused of stealing from Edna Birch, as her house was recently burgled by an unknown assailant, and then vanishing from the village. At the time, nobody except for Cameron knew of Alex's true fate, and before long, his grandmother Beattie Dixon arrived to clear his name. However, she was unable to, and thus set out to find him. In July 2013, Alex's body was unearthed by builders at Home Farm, causing landowner Declan Macey a great deal of frustration to no end. Not long later, Cameron killed Gennie Walker, and his murderous streak was uncovered. It was only at that point that Alex was cleared of robbing Edna. Still, it is unknown if his grandmother Beattie knows of what really happened to him. Personality and traits Having struck out on his own at an early age, Alex has no fixed address and few possessions to his name. Alex enjoys a night out with the boys and will turn many a girls' eye with his rugged looks and tattooed, toned physique. Strong and athletic he has proven himself a more than capable farmhand, and despite the frequent hangovers, late nights and broken hearts he's never one to shy away from hard graft and long hours and is always the last man in from the field. Quotes "As long as there's a bed to doss down on, it'll do." (first line to John Barton and Andy Sugden). ---- "Yeah, well you've bound to be, you've been through a lot." (final line to Cameron Murray). See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Article stubs Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2012 deaths Category:2011 debuts Category:2012 departures Category:Residents of Butlers Farm Category:Farmhands Category:1991 births Category:Residents of Woodbine Cottage